


Держись

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bromance, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Drama, Friendship, M/M, Plants, Pre-Slash, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Кроули не говорит Азирафаэлю, куда уезжает.И дарит растение.Ангелу остается лишь ждать. И быть наготове.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Держись

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Good Omens 2019

Кроули не говорит, куда уезжает. Не приглашает поехать вместе — значит, не надо. Или нельзя.

В руках у Кроули бумажный сверток. Не похожий на то, с чем он обычно заявляется в гости. Не коллекционное шампанское, не коробка сладостей и даже не редкая книга. Кроули сдирает слой за слоем — он почему-то делает это сам, вместо того чтобы вручить свой подарок Азирафаэлю. Коричневые лоскуты покрывают стол в подсобке и устилают пол, Азирафаэль хмурится — здесь и так достаточно пыли — и вдруг видит полосатый горшок, а потом в руках Кроули вспыхивает ультрамариновое зарево.

Кроули улыбается, и за темными стеклами очков видно другое зарево — адское — в его глазах.

Весь вечер они пьют вино и портвейн, звенят бокалами, и Азирафаэль ничего не спрашивает. Выслушивает подробные инструкции: поливать два раза в неделю, держать на подоконнике, беречь от сквозняков.

На рассвете они добивают коньяк и вспоминают двенадцатый век, солнце начинает подтапливать седую утреннюю хмарь, и Кроули говорит, что ему пора.

***

Азирафаэль помнит эти цветы — синие, с мелкими лепестками и запахом ванили. Помнит, что можно удрать в Эдинбург, в Бирмингем или даже в Нижний Тэдфилд, а можно вообще не уезжать из Лондона, лишь бессмысленно долго бродить по его улицам, и рано или поздно за изгородью сверкнет лазоревое море. А почтенная леди с модной стрижкой заварит чай, чтобы вместе с соседкой обсудить последние новости.

Азирафаэль никуда не собирается удирать. Он идет к окну с лейкой, которую купил неделю назад. Он все делает правильно, по инструкции: поливает водой, которая отстаивается как минимум день.

На подоконнике в полосатом горшке цветет растение, в котором, кажется, нет ничего от Бога.

Зато вот от черта.

Азирафаэль осторожно касается крошечных лепестков. Гладит морщинку на крупном зеленом листе и тоненький стебелек. Вглядывается в окно, в небо и в никуда: cолнце карабкается вверх по крышам домов и по макушкам прохожих, золотит облака, раскаляет брусчатку и застревает в кронах деревьев. Солнца так много, как никогда не бывает в июне в Лондоне. Много надежды и жизни: столько, что хватит на всех, даже в этом огромном городе.

Порой Азирафаэль гадает, где теперь остальные растения из той квартиры в Мейфэйре. Решает, что с Кроули бы сталось вручить их кому-нибудь из соседей и тоже заставить поливать, пересаживать, оберегать от сквозняков.

А еще он жалеет, что в тот раз удержался сам. И не удержал.

Азирафаэль смотрит на цветок в полосатом горшке.

— Знаешь…

***

Лето проходит всего лишь за одну ночь, не прощаясь и дождем навсегда утопая в Темзе. Ливень бьет по брусчатке и тротуару, будто хочет содрать с городских улиц их каменную кожу. Настойчиво стучит в витрину и во все окна, отвлекая Азирафаэля от чтения. Пару раз он все-таки встает и подходит к двери, точно зная, что там никого нет.

Ему очень хочется ошибиться.

Азирафаэль поднимается на второй этаж. Передвигает к подоконнику стол и кресло и решает принести с кухни видавший виды чайник и две фарфоровые чашечки с блюдцами, которые Кроули однажды отыскал в антикварном магазине в Манчестере — Азирафаэль не может вспомнить, сколько лет назад это было, и уж точно не смог бы сосчитать, сколько раз они с Кроули пили чай из этих чашек.

Обводит комнату взглядом и немедленно дает себе зарок: съездить в Манчестер.

Азирафаэль устраивается с книгой у окна. Вглядывается в дрожащую темноту. Осторожно прислушивается и не слышит ничего, кроме кряхтения наступающей осени. Он смотрит на синий цветок в полосатом горшке и немного волнуется: как ему теперь здесь, в городе без солнца?

Ждет, когда наступит белесое, хмурое утро.

И все еще жалеет, что не спросил.

***

Азирафаэль проходит по Гросвенор-сквер, сворачивает за угол и ныряет от дождя под козырек витрины, ускоряет шаг и сразу резко останавливается, и поворачивается, и пытается отыскать глазами нужный этаж в доме напротив, и находит. Блики от тусклого декабрьского солнца отражаются в окнах, за которыми никого нет: ни человека, ни дьявола.

На улицах немыслимо людно. Начинается Адвент, и у каждого прохожего в руках список родных и близких, и список уже купленных подарков, и подарков, которые еще предстоит купить. Азирафаэль тоже покупает подарок — и следит, как коробку с семенами самых экзотических растений заворачивают в шуршащую бумагу и обвязывают блестящей лентой с бантом. Расплачивается. Уходит прочь по нарядным улицам.

В канун Рождества Азирафаэль ставит цветок в полосатом горшке на стол: ему кажется, что от окна тянет стужей. На улице прохожие пытаются перекричать ветер, колючий и мокрый, и капитулируют, и спасаются в одном из множества здешних баров, и на миг будто целый город разом замолкает, кутаясь в старый шерстяной шарф, и Азирафаэлю кажется, что вот теперь он действительно один. Взгляд его падает на синие солнышки — все такие же пышные, как и летом — и он понимает, что за шесть тысяч лет так и не научился ждать.

Он представляет Париж, Мельбурн, Ванкувер и Калькутту, заваленные серым снегом улицы и дорогие отели с видом на океан, раскаленное море песка и ледяные крыши мира.

Он жалеет, что не пошел следом.

***  
Лето врывается в Лондон поздним июнем.

Азирафаэль поднимается на второй этаж. Заваривает чай и усаживается за книгу.

Смотрит на растение в полосатом горшке и сначала не верит. Синие лепестки вздрагивают и на глазах темнеют, и скручиваются, и падают, а по морщинкам листьев уже бежит предательская чернота, и бархат превращается в ржавчину, и крошится в угольную пыль. Азирафаэль все еще не верит, дотрагивается до еще уцелевших лепестков пальцами — и на мгновение ему кажется, будто кожа его становится липкой от крови, и будто трескается корка ожога, обнажая рану, и его всего обдает чудовищным жаром.

Не от солнца.

Копоть и сажа прилипают к горлу, и у Азирафаэля перехватывает дыхание. На втором ударе сердца он встает из-за стола, на третьем прогоняет морок, на четвертом меч привычно ложится в руку.

На пороге, у самой лестницы, Азирафаэль оборачивается.

В полосатом горшке все еще тлеют почерневшие ветки.

— Я скоро, — обещает Азирафаэль. — Я сейчас, Кроули. Держись.


End file.
